


HP | GGAD | King For A Day

by Hilbert_space



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: * 大段的抽象辩论* 一场未知的旅程——————旧文搬运，作于2016.12





	HP | GGAD | King For A Day

 

 

阿不思·邓布利多在梦中下坠。

这在他漫长的一生中并不是什么陌生的感觉，他曾从很多地方坠落：树、正穿过球门柱的飞行扫帚、伦敦塔、被盖勒特·格林德沃击碎的教堂尖顶、积雪的山坡、天文塔楼。

啊，最后一个——

魔法多次使他得以远离麻瓜的死亡方式，但最终结局仍然充满了愚蠢的、不可挽回的戏剧性。好吧，他没什么理由抱怨，既然这部分是他和他信赖的学生兼同事——西弗勒斯·斯内普预知的，是他宏大计划的长长链条中完美的一个扣结。

包厢门被推开的声音。

他睁开眼睛，紧接着各种各样的噪音和气味争相涌现：蒸汽机车的车头在呜呜鸣叫，拖曳着钢铁滑过轨道；行李箱和鸟笼吵闹着为自己争取更大的空间；过道上有人正跑来跑去，不时传来低年级孩子们的尖叫。

这是……九月一日的霍格沃茨特快列车？

“我能不能坐在这儿？”

金色头发的男孩懒洋洋地依靠在隔间门框上，似乎对他这才注意到自己有些不满。阿不思·邓布利多开始不确定眼下发生的是什么了。

他的记忆里从未有过这么一段，作为梦境一切又过于逼真，而霍格沃茨那个有求必应的房间也不能逆转时间、变出活人，更不像是魔法部的作风。

十六岁的盖勒特·格林德沃，穿着一身波尔多红的麻瓜衣服——维多利亚时代的。格林德沃当然没有霍格沃茨的制服长袍……那他为什么又正在这里？

邓布利多困惑地转向车窗玻璃，看见了十七岁时的自己：颜色明亮的头发，鼻梁完好，袍子前襟别着学生会主席的徽章。

“遇到了点小麻烦，我们聪明的主席先生？”

盖勒特·格林德沃未经允许就坐进了他对面的座位，大胆地盯着他。德国人满脸喜悦，洋洋得意，仿佛刚刚成功踏上一场策划已久的离家出走。

邓布利多迅速衡量了一下已知形势。

“我从未在这儿见过你。”

那个男孩点点头，在座位里东张西望，“一直没机会来，原来你们真的使用了火车和麻瓜的车站，这比船要轻松许多——”

所以说，仍然是德姆斯特朗？

他张开嘴，太多词句被压在舌头下面，反而使他什么都说不出来。格林德沃大笑。

“你打算什么时候承认你认识我，阿尔？”

“盖勒特，”他有点无奈，“你为什么会在这儿。”

德国人做了个手势，“我还以为你会先问，我们为什么又变得年轻了？”

邓布利多回想起很多模糊的碎片，像俯视着冥想盆，但仅仅是一瞬间。“我们。”

格林德沃的语气变得随便：“没错，我也死了，同样是因为你那个不可救药的学生。这之间没隔多久，我猜对你来说也许更——阿不思？”

他厌恶自己不能控制地浮出的微弱失望。回到过去是多么荒唐的想法……

“我还以为他们杀死你之前给你的大脑念了个掏出咒，”盖勒特·格林德沃凉凉道，“终于想明白这是怎么一回事了？梅林在上，你迟钝得像是个喝了复方汤剂的冒牌货。”

邓布利多将手肘支在座位之间的搁板上，指尖合拢。“我很遗憾听到了你的死讯。”

“恐怕更令你遗憾的是让他足以杀死我的情形。那儿一团糟，希望你的小小计谋都还管用。”

“我们很快就会知道了。”他轻声说。

“那个孩子会再次需要你，是吗？不过我认为那发生在别的地方，那个波特主导的地方——”

“抱歉？”

“看看窗外。”

玻璃外面一片朦胧的明亮，他看见很多相似的影子：国王十字车站无数平行的月台和轨道。

你只许到这儿，不可越过。

他望向盖勒特·格林德沃的眼睛：“我大概知道为什么我们会变得年轻了，那是我们刚刚认识的时候。”

对方点点头，像是在和他比试这个对视能持续多久：“那时我不知道有人会坐在树上读书，不知道有男孩可以留那么长的头发，直到和巴希达出门的那天，我看见你——”

格林德沃张开一个恶作剧得逞式的微笑：“——你也看见了我。”

邓布利多移开目光，重新打量起列车包厢。也许将它们称为“布景”会更合适些。“这一切都来自我。”

“显而易见。在这儿你是一切的主导。”

“一切？”他敏锐地挑出那个词，“包括你，盖勒特？”

金发少年愣了一下，随即露出了他非常熟悉的表情。

“我不想这么快的，会很无趣。可你总是太聪明。”

“所以说，是我自己让你进入了……这里。”

格林德沃嘴角一弯。“看来我们之间的事还没完……还有些连死亡都认为无法抵消的事。”

是的。阿不思·邓布利多想。这就是现在会有两个国王的原因。

“那么，其他的人呢？”他看了眼已经在打瞌睡的箱子和鸟笼，忽然意识到外面的声音不见了。

“这儿只有我们。”

德国人伸了个懒腰，轻松愉快到漫不经心。想到他们现在外表和意识的年龄差距，很多事情认真思考的话未免有些好笑，但格林德沃是不同的：他们共处的时间很少，但共有的事物最多，他们互相了解——

盖勒特·格林德沃是个自以为是的孩子。

最开始，盖勒特就是这样仰首阔步地走进他的世界的。他们都是极度自我的人，厌倦简单的事物，有太多年轻的热情无处纾解，野心勃勃，踌躇满志。

“我是否可以理解为，我们还有一场棋要下？”

“下棋的规矩是白棋先走，”格林德沃做了个“有请”的手势，把脚跷在他身旁的座位上，“我知道很多事情我欠你解释。开始吧。”

邓布利多看着那双和他自己一模一样的蓝色眼睛。

“那我们从结束时开始。让我假设你在汤姆面前为我说了点好话——”

一声轻笑。“不，我们没提到你。”

“啊，恕我想不到他还会出于什么缘故去找你。”

格林德沃忽然换了个姿势，俯身靠近他，笑容温柔而危险。“当然，当然，只会是你。这一句真是难以置信地甜蜜啊，你们的黑魔王和你理智无情的聪明脑袋都是这样思考的，是吗？盖勒特·格林德沃与阿不思·邓布利多，指向如此明确……我是你唯一的对手与证人，就像那时所有人都希望你站出来面对我一样。”

“盖勒特，你说这些事情并不能伤害到我。”他平静地回答道。

格林德沃不以为然地哼了一声。“你对我的误解太深了，令人失望，我还以为至少这一点你不会弄错。”

“哪一个？”

“我们同样聪明，还记得吗？盖勒特·格林德沃学新东西也很快。”

邓布利多放下指尖合拢的双手。

“……好吧，让我看看这么久你学到了多少。”

“出乎你的意料，教授，”格林德沃愉快地用上了那个称呼，“要我说，你还真是个严厉到残酷的老师，那些年轻人一定没少冲你发火，对不对？”

“很可能他们确实心存不满，但偶尔才有人敢于告诉我。”他想了一会儿，实事求是地说道。

格林德沃粗暴地扯回了话题：“他正在找那根魔杖。”

“你并不意外。你猜得到他总有一天会得知佩弗利尔们的故事，那之后他自然会来找你。”

“格里戈维奇不牢靠的嘴巴，”格林德沃耸耸肩，“我一直觉得那是他最大的优点。”

“它是汤姆最想得到的。”

格林德沃露出一个感兴趣的微笑：“而你要使那小子失望了。”

他点头。“尽管我还不知道最终结局……我很遗憾，汤姆杀死你是毫无必要的。”

“是时候了，比起纽蒙迦德，死亡要更温柔些。让我猜猜你原本的计划——在遗嘱里写道，葬礼时请撅折我的魔杖？”

“那种损伤并不能真正破坏它。”

格林德沃轻声说道：“那么你是打算在力量的层面抹掉它。让我代表巴希达感谢你，她的工作和著作的厚度都将大大缩水了。”

“打算，不错。我并没能做到。”

“被你没想到的某个小角色破坏了？”听到这里，黑巫师似乎很开心。

“我不认为我自大到了那个地步，但那个男孩……确实超出了我的想象。”

片刻的安静。

“你刚刚是在向我承认，正在发生的一切超出了你的计划？”

“超出得不太严重，感谢梅林。”

格林德沃把双手手指交握在一起。“你安排好了你的死亡。”

“看来你在塔楼里也听到了一些消息，盖勒特？但我要说‘不’，我犯了一个愚蠢的错误，注定时日无多了。”

“听上去真感人，”格林德沃毫无感情地说道，“我是否和你说过我最痛恨礼貌的虚伪？”

“所以自大埋葬了你，当然，我也是。感觉好了一点？”

格林德沃不耐烦地翻了翻眼睛，“都说出来。”

“汤姆把他母亲的戒指做成了魂器，被嵌在戒圈底座上的正是那块石头。”

德国人露出一种与他现在的年轻外表极其不搭配的表情，片刻之后才变回令人讨厌的微笑。

“而你现在不得不忍受的人是我。你想要见的人呢？”

邓布利多看向窗外。“也许正在别的列车或站台上？你愿意提起他们，倒让我有些惊讶。”

格林德沃似乎被他的话刺中了胸膛。“很有趣的事实，我一生中遇到脱轨事件时你总是在场。”

“感觉糟透了？”他冷淡地看着那个年轻人把脸埋进双手间。

“失去掌控的感觉当然糟透了，但更糟的是我自己，没错，那个聪明过头、其实一无所知的小混蛋。”

……他们为什么偏偏会变回那年夏天时的样子？

“并非只有你因为那些事痛苦。”格林德沃终于说道。

“你是在纽蒙迦德意识到这一点的？”

“或许更早，但那时我拒绝对付它们。后来众所周知，你给了我了太多时间。”

“我以为你会怨恨我没有干脆利落地杀死你。”

“是啊，你的道德标准真令我困扰，你有正当理由的，不是吗？你也不是为了取乐或炫耀才恩赐我活下去——”

又是一阵沉默。

“我做不到。”邓布利多缓慢说道，“我厌恶杀戮，而其中最困难的是杀死你。你显然是不同的。”

“对你而言。”格林德沃干脆地补完他没说完的话。

他再一次环视四周凝固到不真实的空气。“这儿只有我们，而某种意义上，那儿也是同样。我有义务制止你，我惩罚你以监禁，我认为痛苦对你而言是必要且有帮助的——”

格林德沃扯开一个笑容。他嘶哑的声音似乎在车厢里留下了划痕。

“终于不是‘整个欧洲’了？是你，因为我是另一个你。感谢你的自我牺牲倾向和这一丁点坦诚。”

“我也不得不承认，没有别的解释了，既然你能够出现在这里。”

火车在一片安静中向前驶去。他们正在穿越某个山区，不是从伦敦到霍格沃茨的那种英国式的原野，要更荒凉，更冷峻。

“这不是我的记忆。”邓布利多轻声说，看向另一个乘客。格林德沃注视着山脊上朦胧的雪光，脸色有些苍白。

“是我的。这是阿尔卑斯。”

空气仿佛被施了魔法，从一整块上松动脱落，变得柔和了。

“它从国王十字车站开到了这里？”

格林德沃摇了摇头。“那它应该要先越过海峡。这不是现实世界。”

“我是指，现在这儿属于你了。”

“列车并没有消失。这儿是我们共有的。”格林德沃有些暴躁，显然这不在他的预料之中。他最好的对手当然不会错过这一点。

“盖勒特，我没有觉得发生了什么实质上的变化。你在对什么生气？”

格林德沃瞪视着他，表情可以称得上恼怒了。

“这不可能。你也许会希望我向你解释某些事情，但我们不可能就这样坐下来，逐一勾销所有事。”

邓布利多开始感到有趣了。“你拒绝承认你也参与了这里。”

“那荒谬透顶，”格林德沃眼中燃烧着熊熊火焰，“我欠你很多，不错。你也欠我的，被监禁至死是什么滋味？我没有疯掉或是更早去死是在等待什么？我想你那被居高临下的怜悯和嫌恶填满的灵魂一定无法理解——”

“盖勒特，”他试图让对方平静下来，“如果你也需要我的解释，我很乐意。”

“我早就知道了！”格林德沃强硬地说。

然后德国人才意识到自己说出了什么。他们看着对方，一时都没能说出话来。

他们所共有的，不过是一堆盖满灰尘的爱与欺骗的碎片——他们曾经同样这么认为，但事实最终摘下了面纱。是一场漫长的等待。

他们因额外的聪明受到了额外的痛苦，这很公平，也不算糟糕透顶：活着的感觉往往并不舒适。

“如果你认为我会向你说清楚一切，那就大错特错了。”

“我不意外。”邓布利多轻声说道。

“你不需要将自己排除在那套理论之外，没错，你那人尽皆知的关于爱与宽恕的理论。”

“我见证过不少人的幸福与不幸，事实证明，我并非唯一搞砸了的人。”

“你没有，”格林德沃似乎也意识到这说法很虚弱，“好吧，没有你曾认为的那么可怕。你希望能够从那个男孩身上证明你相信的是正确的，是这样？”

他露出微笑。“现在看来，我似乎多了一份希望？”

“我们正在讨论的灵魂可没有那么纯洁健全，他们垂垂老矣、自以为是、有着惊人的弱点，甚至是有罪的。”

他看着盖勒特·格林德沃红色的衣服。这种热烈而深沉的颜色让他想起血，想起少年时代，想起夏天，想起一场加冕礼，想起一支游行乐队的声音。

“至少他们也曾年轻过。”

那个被困在年轻的躯体里的人向他报以笑容。

“我得承认，你说到点子上了。”

——————

END

显然大量借鉴了HP7CH35

本想完全坦诚的，还是脱轨了……希望没有过于抽象到难以理解

原来京给它起的名字是Eureka，换了个适合最终的。依然感谢她 =v=


End file.
